Un Accidente De Amor
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Una historia hermosa Kevin siente miedo por lo que puede pasar con su relación un noche la va a buscar a su casa pero... un accidente lo cambiara todo no se la puede perder!


Ustedes son muy distintos, lo reconozco pero nada, les impide estar juntos – Dijo Julie

Si ya lo sé, pero Kevin no comparte, la misma idea – Dijo Gwen

No se cómo, ahora están así hace, unas semanas se veían tan felices – Dijo Julie

El cambio de opinión, pero… fue tan rápido, digo hace unas semanas me abrazaba, me besaba y de la noche a la mañana, cambio con migo – Dijo Gwen

Él te ha dicho algo, sobre eso – Dijo Julie

A noche hablamos, bueno no exactamente, fue muy rápido, le pregunte porque, su distanciamiento, me dijo que él me podría lastimar – Dijo Gwen

¿Lastimar? Porque – Dijo Julie

Es él es un Osmociano, quiere mi energía, pero tengo fe de que, lo puede controlar – Dijo Gwen

Si te ama lo puede todo, habla con el – Dijo Julie

Él no quiere hablar con migo – Dijo Gwen

Entonces yo lo are – Dijo Julie. Al día siguiente, Julie llego al garaje de Kevin, eran las 10 de la mañana, lo encontró a él debajo de su coche – Kevin… estas ocupado – Dijo Julie, el rápidamente salió del coche

Julie… que haces aquí – Dijo Kevin

Necesito hablar con tígo – Dijo Julie

Claro habla – Dijo Kevin, tomando un trapo, y limpiándose las manos, con el

Ehh bueno Gwen, está muy deprimida – Dijo Julie

Si ya lo sé – Dijo Kevin, Julie frunció el ceño

Y no te importa – Dijo Julie

Si me importa por eso, tengo que alejarme de ella – Dijo Kevin

Pero la estás haciendo sufrir, debes hablar con ella – Dijo Julie

Escucha sabes que soy, sabes absorbo energía, sabes que ella es un ser de energía, que no me puedo controlar – Dijo Kevin

Entonces para, que la ilusionaste – Dijo Julie

Yo no hice nada, ella se ilusiono sola – Dijo Kevin

Kevin no lo pienso decir otra vez, habla con Gwen si no quieres, que Ben se entere de esto, y te de tu paliza, por jugar con los sentimientos de Gwen – Dijo Julie

Como… Ben no lo sabe – Dijo Kevin

Gwen no ha querido que él se entere. Kevin prométeme que hablaras con ella – Dijo Julie

Bien te lo prometo – Dijo Kevin.

**Eran las 10** **de la noche, ella no sabía si el vendría, estaba en su casa, más específicamente en su cuarto, no tenía nada que hacer, más que pensar en Kevin, tenía que venir Julie le había dicho que vendría, esto no se podía quedar así, ella lo ama y sabía que él también la amaba pero… tenía miedo, si quizás eso era miedo, miedo de que su relación fracasara o tal vez miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño. El pito de un coche interrumpió sus pensamientos rápidamente se bajó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana si había llegado era el rápidamente salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras**

Mama ya vuelvo – Grito Gwen

Gwen por favor no demores – Grito Lily, Gwen salió rápidamente de la casa, y subió al coche estaba a punto de llover, Kevin apenas Gwen subió al coche arranco enseguida, pasaron minutos y el conducía, sin decir nada ya ella no sabía dónde estaban, solo se veían arboles iban a una gran velocidad, empezó a llover

Baja la velocidad – Dijo Gwen, Kevin no lo hizo – Kevin… por favor baja la velocidad está lloviendo – Dijo Gwen, el siguió sin decir nada y no bajo la velocidad – A dónde vamos – Dijo Gwen

Abróchate el cinturón – Dijo Kevin, ella lo hizo

Que sucede a donde vamos, por favor baja la velocidad – Dijo Gwen

Por favor perdóname – Dijo Kevin

No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero baja la velocidad y a donde vamos – Dijo Gwen

No sé a dónde vamos – Dijo Kevin

Entonces detén el coche y devolvámonos, antes que nos perdamos – Dijo Gwen

No me puedo detener – Dijo Kevin llevándose una mano a la cabeza

Que porque – Dijo Gwen

Nos quedamos sin frenos – Dijo Kevin

¡QUE!... – Lo siguiente que se sintió fue un gran impacto. Al día siguiente un coche que pasaba por ahí vio el coche fuertemente accidentado, el conductor que iba solo se bajó, del auto y dio aviso a la policía. Varios minutos después la policía llego

**Fue un gran accidente el coche, quedó totalmente destruido, dio varias vueltas por la carretera, los cuerpos estaban dentro del coche había sangre en el pavimento, la policía apenas vio quienes estaban ahí, los reconocieron, la prima de Ben Tennyson y su novio, nadie supo como pero la prensa se enteró rápidamente, pero en poco minutos de reconocidos los cuerpos los periodistas ya estaban transmitiendo en vivo **

Buenos días nos encontramos, transmitiendo en vivo en las afueras, de la ciudad donde esta mañana, alrededor de las seis fueron, encontrados Gwen Tennyson prima, del reconocido héroe o para algunos amenaza, Ben Tennyson, junto a ella se encontraba Kevin Levin, al parecer este accidente fue alrededor, de las diez o diez y media de la noche, aun no se ha confirmado el estado de salud, de ambos ya que fueron llevados al hospital del norte – Dijo la periodista mientras la cámara apuntaba al coche totalmente destruido, Julie ella estaba viendo las noticias, quedo impactada rápidamente tomo, su teléfono y marco a Ben el sonido, de espera la estaba matando

Julie hola – Dijo Ben

Gwen y Kevin tuvieron anoche un accidente están en el hospital del norte – Dijo Julie

Espera que – Dijo Ben

Por favor ve allá no se sabe nada sobre su estado de salud – Dijo Julie

Si claro ya salgo para allá – Dijo Ben, el rápidamente colgó la llamada, tomo su saco y salió de la casa, subió al auto y condujo lo más rápido, que pudo hasta el hospital, al llegar entro pregunto el recepción por ellos, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue "ambos están en cirugía por favor siéntese y espere" y más nada podía ya hacer, más que esperar, el dio aviso a los padres de Gwen y a la madre de Kevin, que en cuestión de unos diez minutos estaban con él

Familiares de Gwen Tennyson y Kevin Levin – anuncio un médico, Ben, los padres de Gwen y la madre de Kevin rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia el medico

Somos nosotros – Dijo Ben

La señorita Tennyson, a pesar de que ingreso casi sin signos vitales, ya está mejor en este momento está en, cuidados intensivos, Kevin Levin ingreso muy mal, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la verdad no nos explicamos cómo, es que está vivo, en fin ambos están bien – Dijo el medico

**Pasaron 24 horas todos seguían en el hospital, había llegado Julie pero ya se había ido, pasaron de cuidados intensivos, a cuidados intermedios **

La señorita Tennyson esta despierta apenas se le está pasando la anestesia – Dijo el medico

Puedo verla – Dijo Lily la madre de Gwen

Bien pero no tarde mucho – Dijo el médico, el los dirigió a la habitación 401, Gwen estaba acostada en esa cama le partía el alma verla así, tenía varios raspones en la cara, y un yeso en el cuello, se veía que estaba muy débil, ella se acercó y se sentó, en el borde de la cama,

Gwen… - Dijo Lily

Mama – Dijo ella débilmente

Hija… cómo te sientes – Pregunto Lily

Mama me duele todo el cuerpo – Dijo Gwen con la voz en un hilo realmente estaba débil

Si mi amor se lo mal que te debes sentir, pero todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí con tígo – Dijo Lily

Donde… donde esta Kevin, él estaba con migo – Dijo Gwen

Mi amor, él está bien – Dijo Lily

Yo lo quiero ver – Dijo Gwen

No creo que sea posible, pero te prometo, que haré todo lo posible, porque lo veas – Dijo Lily

Gracias mama, ya la mama de Kevin sabe – Dijo Gwen

Si mi amor ella está aquí, pero ahora debes descansar, te prometo que te mantendré informada de Kevin – Dijo Lily

Disculpen, hay que hacerle unos exámenes a la señorita – Dijo el medico

Está bien, Gwen trata de descansar yo pasare después a verte – Dijo Lily, ella seguidamente salió de la habitación

Como esta mi hija – Pregunto Frank

Ella está bien, me dijo que le duele todo, pregunto por Kevin dijo que lo quería ver – Dijo Lily

Aun no entiendo como sucedió todo esto – Dijo Ben

Kevin me dijo que iba a buscarla, a ella no creí que fuera verdad ya era muy tarde – Dijo la mama de Kevin

Esto es mi culpa yo la deje salir, debí detenerla pero no hice nada – Dijo Lily

No es culpa de nadie – Dijo un hombre que se acercaba a ellos – Deducimos que el coche se quedó sin frenos – Dijo aquel hombre, el cual era policía

Que no, Kevin siempre está pendiente de que el coche, este bien eso es muy raro – Dijo la madre de Kevin

No podemos decir nada más – Dijo aquel policía

Nos pueden dar más detalles, de cómo los encontraron – Dijo Ben

Si claro, recibimos la llamada y fuimos rápido encontramos el coche, vuelto nada la verdad pensamos que, quienes fueran en ese auto, ya deberían de estar muertos, pero cuando vimos sus signos vitales no lo creíamos, aunque se veía sangre en el suelo estaban vivos, llamamos dos ambulancias y se los llevaron, fue difícil sacarlos del coche cualquier movimiento en falso, podrían empeorar, solamente la señorita Tennyson llevaba el cinturón de seguridad – Dijo el policía

Kevin siempre se preocupó porque llevara el cinturón – Dijo Ben

Disculpen, Kevin Levin ya despertó – Dijo una enfermera

Yo voy a verlo – Dijo la mama de Kevin, la enfermera le sonrió y la dirigió a la habitación 404, él estaba acostado tenía la pierna izquierda enyesada, al igual que el cuello, tenía una gran venda en la cabeza y varios raspones en la cara

Kevin mi amor – Dijo la mama sentándose en el borde de la cama y tomándole la mano

Mama donde esta Gwen – Dijo Kevin

Mi vida ella está bien, está a unas cuantas habitaciones de aquí – Dijo la madre

Yo la quiero ver, por favor llévame – Dijo Kevin

Mi amor ahora le, están haciendo unos exámenes, pero te prometo que cuando se pueda te llevare a verla además estas muy débil – Dijo su mama

Yo la quiero ver ya esto es mi culpa, no debí sacarla de su casa tan tarde – Dijo Kevin

Mi amor no te culpes, tú y ella están bien y eso es lo que importa, ya se pondrán mejor – Dijo la mama de Kevin

Por favor averíguame como, esta y dile que la quiero ver – Dijo Kevin

Si mi amor yo le diré – Dijo la mama de Kevin, a los pocos minutos de hablar con su hijo, ella salió de la habitación.

**Ya había una mejoría, pero Kevin quería verla estaba desesperado, claro Gwen también, había pasado una semana entera, ya estaban en sus habitaciones mucho mejor no se habían podido ver, a Kevin le habían retirado el yeso del cuello y Gwen ya estaba mucho mejor ya se le, había retirado el yeso del cuello también, ella estaba bien pero impaciente por verlo a él, después de rogar y suplicar que la dejaran verlo se cumplió, ese día a las dos de la tarde lo vería, estaba muy ansiosa, el tiempo llego Ben fue a la habitación, era sorprendente como ya estaba de bien como ya podía caminar con ayuda claro, salió de la habitación a unas cuantas estaba la de él, se asomó por la puerta estaba acostado le partió el alma verlo así, le hizo seña a Ben de que quería entrar ola, él le sonrió y se alejó dio un suspiro y empujo la puerta entro **

Kevin – Dijo Gwen dirigiéndose lentamente a la cama y sentándose en el borde de la cama

Perdóname – Dijo Kevin, ella negó con la cabeza

No… por favor, no me digas eso mira… yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, solo debes prometerme algo – Dijo Gwen

Lo que sea – Dijo Kevin

No peleemos más, mira lo que ocasiono esta pelea – Dijo Gwen, tomándole la mano y entrelazándola con sus dedos

Te amo, te extrañe mucho – Dijo Kevin

Yo te amo más y también te extrañe mucho – Dijo ella, para seguidamente acercarse y primero, rosar sus labios lentamente y seguir con un dulce beso, cuando comenzó solo ella movía los labios pero rápidamente el también empezó a mover sus labios a la par de ella, era un beso único casi perfecto, al finalizar ambos sonrieron, muy cerca – Te pensé todo el tiempo – Susurro ella muy cerca de sus labios

Me gustaría poder… moverme, para abrazarte, besarte y muchas cosas más – Dijo Kevin, ella le sonrió y puso juntas sus frentes

Tenemos que recuperarnos – Dijo Gwen

Cuando salgamos de esta, te propongo que nos escapemos a algún lado del mundo, a donde sea pero juntos – Dijo Kevin

Claro… pero solo como unas vacaciones – Dijo Gwen

Si claro como vacaciones – Dijo Kevin

Porque esperar, yo te puedo curar – Dijo Gwen

Ya lo sé – Dijo Kevin

Entonces lo hare – Dijo Gwen, ella seguidamente puso su mano sobre su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, pronunciaba unas palabras en voz muy baja el cuerpo de él, fue rodeado por un aura color rosa, lentamente el yeso se fue desprendiendo la herida en la cabeza sano rápidamente, y los raspones en la cara desaparecieron, ella quito la mano de su pecho sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada serio – Estas bien

Si… estoy bien – Dijo el sentándose en la cama – Eres sorprendente

Seguro que estas bien – Dijo Gwen

Si Gwen, te quiero pedir perdón porque sé que te desprecie estos últimos días, pero tenía miedo de que esta relación no funcionara y que alguno, de los resultara lastimado – Dijo Kevin

Ya no te preocupes por eso, ahora solo tenemos que recuperarnos totalmente, yo aún no puedo caminar bien necesitare tu ayuda para caminar – Dijo Gwen sonriendo

Claro siempre estaré para ti – Dijo Kevin, ella sonrió y se bajó de la cama ahora de pie, se puso en frente de él que estaba sentado, el paso su mano por su cuello y ella apoyo una de sus manos en su pierna – Hace mucho te quería proponer que – Fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a Ben

Kevin… amigo que paso hace un rato tenías unos yesos y esas cosas – Dijo Ben parado en la puerta

Ya sabes cómo es tu prima – Dijo Kevin, él le hizo seña a Ben de que se saliera

Bueno… tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas – Dijo Ben para luego irse de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Hace mucho tiempo te quería proponer que – Dijo nuevamente interrumpido por una enfermera

Disculpen

¡FUERA! – Grito Kevin que la enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación – Juro que la próxima persona que interrumpa esto lo mato… decía que hace mucho te quería proponer – Dijo mientras ella acercaba los labios a los del lentamente hasta besarlos, ambos movían sus labios a la par era único ese momento

Espero y no me mates – Susurro ella contra sus labios

Te quería proponer que… aunque somos muy jóvenes, que pasemos el resto de la vida juntos – Dijo Kevin con sus labios muy cerca

A que te refieres – Susurro Gwen

Casarnos – Dijo Kevin, los ojos de Gwen se abrieron se separó un poco de el

Wow… espera que… casarnos p-pero somos de verdad muy jóvenes – Dijo Gwen

Espera no debe ser ahora sé que, estamos jóvenes y tus padres jamás lo permitirían – Dijo Kevin

Está bien, es que me pareció algo apresurado – Dijo Gwen

Claro que no, oye discúlpame si te asuste – Dijo Kevin, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, le tomo las manos y entrelazo sus dedos

Ésta bien, tranquilo es solo que me sorprendí un poco – Dijo Gwen

Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir, pero sobre todo te quiero decir es que sé que no soy, el mejor novio ni el más romántico, pero a veces trato de serlo y sobre todas las cosas, quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar y lo de casarnos es una buena idea pero… más adelante – Dijo Kevin

Bien yo también te amare por siempre aunque nuestro destino no sea estar juntos, siempre estarás presente en mí… Te amo Kevin – Dijo Gwen

Yo También te amo – Dijo Kevin, para darle un dulce beso

**FIN **


End file.
